


Ed The Lake

by Akanamidako



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Bullying, Homophobic Language, Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 19:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17648159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akanamidako/pseuds/Akanamidako
Summary: Summer rains....you can never predict them...A tragedy shakes the residents of the cul-de-sac and Edd does his best to figure out why it occurred.





	Ed The Lake

_In the Lake_

_You will find me..._

 

++++++

 

One couldn't predict Summer rains...

It was something Eddward “Double Dee” had said on occasion, and it was on a summer day in the junior year of high school that he would find out just how true those words were.

A gentle tink stirred him his slumber. He frowned lightly, and turned over trying to fall back into his not so peaceful state.

A slightly louder tink, followed by a huge thunk chased away whatever remnants of sleep he may have had, however, and he turned over and rubbed his dark eyes. Sleep had eluded him for most of the night. He had only gotten, perhaps, an hour or so, and thus this interruption was most unwelcome. He frowned lightly as he rolled over and got out of bed.

He trips, however, at the sound of another object hitting his window. He got up and rubbed his sore shoulder making his way to the window with a grumble. Just WHO exactly was so impatient this morning?

“Morning, Double Dee!” the perpetrator said with his arms raised in the air.

Edd's face softened at seeing his visitor. “Oh. Good morning, Ed. How are y-...”

Double Dee paused in his pleasantries when he noticed.

“Where is Eddy?” he asked.

Ed frowned. “I couldn't find him, Double Dee! I looked under his mattress! Under his bed! Under his sink, and under his bathtub! And no Eddy!” he declared, tearing up.

Edd frowned. That definitely wasn't good.

Of course, Eddy going off and disappearing for hours on end was nothing new at this point. Eddy would often skip school to escape the ridicule of their fellow classmates, and when he disappeared at lunch the previous day, it seemed routine by now.

However, when Ed and Double Dee searched his usual spot, the roof, they hadn't found him.

Odd...

Odd, but fine, and they went to class, intending to rendezvous with Eddy after school. But when the bell rang, the two had waited outside the front door for their friend to no avail. They had waited until all the kids left the building; until the bus was long gone; until even all of the faculty had left, and still no sign of Eddy.

Strange...

The two Eds decided to go home. They'd meet with Eddy after dinner. Maybe his “disappearing act” was just taking a bit longer than normal. Uncommon, but still happened. However, dinner came and went, and Eddy still hadn't come by and he wasn't in his room.

Concerning.

Edd felt a pit of worry build up in his stomach; so much so that he had half a mind to alert his parents of the oddity. But....Eddy and his parents were at odds these days, to put it lightly. And Edd had no intention of adding fuel to that already raging fire.

He and Ed searched the lane, the clubhouse, and around the outskirts of the cul-de-sac before having to call it a night and go back home.

Double Dee found himself tossing and turning all night.

Eddy frequently left, but returned at SOME point during the day. He would disappear after school until late at night on occasion. Surely this was just that. However...

He could only lie there all night and fret. It all just seemed too strange, and looking down at Ed now, he was starting to think he was right to worry.

He sighed. “We'll find him, Ed. Just give me a moment to shower and get dressed.”

“Okey dokey, Old. Mt. Smokey, Double Dee!” Ed signaled an “ok” sign to his friend with a huge smile, seeming to forget his earlier vexation.

Edd returned the smile and closed his window, but turned away with concern etched on his features. Something just felt didn't feel right.

He got showered and dressed in record time and met Ed outside.

“Perhaps Eddy is in the Junkyard?” he said, adjusting his hat that he'd hurriedly put on his head.

Even after all these years, the Eds still frequented their spot in the junkyard. It was a getaway for them all, so maybe Eddy was just there to cool off from everything.

Ed nodded. “Okay, Double Dee!” and the two started to make their way to their location. Before they could get far, though, a voice halted them.

“Hey guys!”

They both turned around and found themselves a little tongue-tied.

“Oh...h- hello, Nazz,” Edd started barely able to look her in the face. Four years later, and Nazz still seemed to fluster him.

She giggled, while the red head next to her sneered.

“Hey! We're all going to the creek! You should totally come!”

“Oh yes....that would be nice. Thank you, Nazz,” Edd pushed out while Ed simply looked at everything but her.

“Yeah, nice. Tell Dorky not to get TOO excited when he sees us!” Kevin followed this remark with a biting laugh, causing Double Dee to frown.

Why was Kevin this way? He and Eddy had been getting along famously a mere four months ago. To think something so....insignificant would change that so drastically.

Kevin's laugh suddenly turned into a rough huff as Nazz elbowed him in the stomach.

“What?!” he exclaimed indignantly and was met with a cold look. He simply gave a soft “tch” before leaving with a “whatever”. Nazz offered Ed a sheepish smile in apology before walking off to join the other teen. Edd sighed. He didn't get her either, but brushed it off. He didn't have time to ponder on that; there were more pressing matters than how fickle his neighbors were.

He and Ed started their journey. Edd looked at the sky and took note of the weather. It was certainly warm enough, but the sky was overcast with clouds, seeming to make the world look muted. Edd passively wondered if rain might ruin everyone's swimming day...

The two made their way to the junkyard and made a beeline for their spot. It didn't take them long before they came to the run-down purple van. Ed started laughing as he rushed to the back.

“Wakey wakey, Eddy!” he shouted as he threw open the back doors. Double Dee joined him and both could only stare in silence at the empty space. Ed hopped in and tore through the blankets on the waterbed, as if Eddy could've somehow flattened and hidden himself in them. He turned and looked at Edd with wide eyes.

“EDDY'S BEEN VAPORIZED BY THE MALICIOUS PAPERTOWEL QUEEN FROM PLANET CROUTON! We must alert the president!”

Edd held his arms out to calm his friend down. “Now, let's not be ridiculous, Ed! Eddy just isn't here. But, he's....somewhere, I'm sure...”

He trailed off a bit despite himself. He was letting his nerves get to him. Eddy was somewhere, of course, they just had to find where.

“Let's keep looking, Ed,” and so they did. For about 20 minutes, they searched the junkyard high and low, but to no avail. Ed turned to his friend with a pout, to which he patted him gently on the shoulder. “Don't worry, Ed. We'll find him.”

He tried his best to comfort his friend, though he felt a sickening knot in his stomach. “Let's join the others. Perhaps Eddy got wind of their trip, and decided to join them.”

As unlikely as that seemed, Double Dee could think of nothing else that they could do, and they set off.

When the two Eds arrived at the spot they were shocked at the scene that laid before them. Not one of the kids and their antics, but the police. Loads of them. And....an ambulance?

Double Dee's brows furrowed. Did someone get hurt? It was likely Jimmy. It was ALWAYS Jimmy. However, upon surveying the area, he found Jimmy standing a few feet away from the bank wrapped in Sarah's arms. And....he was crying. So was Sarah for that matter.

Perhaps Jonny then; but another quick glance around and he saw Jonny clutching Plank along the bank. And Rolf, Nazz, and Kevin. They were all there, and all strangely had looks of shock and sadness.

Edd turned his attention back to the scene before him, and his hands flew to his mouth at what he saw.

The ambulance attendants were carrying a stretcher, a thin white sheet covering whoever on it. Edd barely had to time to think on the tragedy that must of occurred when a jostle made an arm fall from underneath.

Edd felt his breath leave him as he recognized the cuff of the jacket wrapped around a bluish grey hand.

But....but there was no way that was possible. His eyes were just playing tricks on him. Or...a coincidence! Yes! Because there was no conceivable way that that was...

“EDDY!” came the tearful bellow next to him. The taller boy immediately ran forward, surprising some of the adults. He grabbed the cold hand and patted it, gently calling for the person to wake up. However, the more he didn't respond, the more frantic Ed became. The adults around him had to forcefully remove him from the area and found themselves a bit overwhelmed by his strength. It took a large group of them to finally pull the now blubbering boy back.

Ed turned his watery eyes to his other friend. “Eddy won't wake up, Double Dee!” he managed between sobs.

But Edd could only stand there, unmoving, eyes glued to the dead hand hanging limply from the stretcher. Everything else faded from existence. Edd could only see the grey appendage.

He couldn't even feel the sudden pressure on his shoulders and it took a few moments for his mind to register the body standing in front of him. He looked up at the face of an adult and could barely hear the words being said to him.

“Breathe...”

Breathe?

Edd took a deep breath and felt the world around him come back.

The person was asking his name. He blinked before answering.

“E- Eddward...” he answered. And then the questions began.

Apparently, their neighbors had told the adults that he and Ed were close to “the victim” and that any questions should be directed their way. And since Ed was inconsolable at the moment, Edd was the only choice.

The boy answered as clearly and dutifully as he was able. His eyes drifted from the face of the stranger to the scene behind him. Ed had finally calmed down enough for them to cart “the victim” back to the ambulance. Ed sat on the ground sobbing as the people in the ambulance did nothing.

Edd softly answered the question given to him, while silently trying to answer his own.

Were they not even going to try?

Edd's eyes didn't leave the grey hand as he was continuously asked questions about “the victim.” Oddly, his emotional state came up quite a bit and Edd had to fight to keep his voice from shaking at the nerve of those questions.

It was almost as if they were suggesting... And how dare they even think such a preposterous thing?!

The adult in front of him finally decided that they had enough information on “the victim” and, with a mechanical “thank you”, turned to leave. The others seemed to pile into their cars as well. Edd jumped as the dead hand was stolen from his vision as the ambulance slammed closed.

Ed immediately tried to take off after it only to be stopped by Rolf, and as the ambulance drove further from sight, Edd became increasingly more aware of his friend's sobs.

And became increasingly more aware of their present situation.

One can't predict Summer rains.

And as bad as things had gotten, no one could've predicted this. And with that last thought, Edd's world went black.

 

++++++

_In the lake_

_You will find me_

_Behind your house_

_Behind your house..._

 


End file.
